Soap
by snarkysweetness
Summary: He isn't a 'good boy' and now she has proof.


**Title:** Soap  
**Author:** snarkysweetness  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairing: **Emma/August  
**Summary:** He isn't a 'good boy' and now she has proof.  
**Warnings:** Showers, soap, wanking, blowjobs, unprotected sex, and, as my wife would put it, some good, old-fashioned finger fucking. If those aren't your thing, I suggest hitting the 'back' button on your browser.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**Author's Notes:** I feel like me writing porn drabbles after dark is becoming a thing. I also feel like giving them horrible titles and summaries are becoming a thing as well, but they're better than me just saying 'its porn now shut up and enjoy'.

August stood in the hot shower, lazily letting steam fill the room. Once the water was hot enough, the former wooden boy hung his head and allowed the water to cascade down his back, loosening his tense and aching muscles in the process. Between Emma's accusations, finding poor Kathryn, and comforting a traumatized Ruby his day had been exhausting, to say the least.

He yearned for his comfortable mattress and pillow but, as he often did after too much interaction with the sexy Sheriff, he had other pressing needs to attend to first.

The Black Keys blasted through the radio, drowning out any noises that Ruby or Granny's wolf hearing might possibly hear coming through the walls.

He lathered u and washed off the day's filth. After he rinsed off, he reached his hand between his legs to stroke his stiff cock. He imagined her long, blond curls tangled in his fist as he thrust into her from behind atop the window seat. He sighed; wanks in the shower weren't doing it for him anymore. If he didn't have her soon...

In order to switch things up, he grabbed the bar of soap. He lathered up his cock and pumped away, faster this time, building up a decent rhythm. He leaned his head back and pictured her ass in those tight jeans she always insisted on taunting him with. If his resolve to help her break the curse wasn't so strong, he'd have bent her over that cruiser and had his way with her long ago.

Hell, the first thing he was doing once this curse broke was pulling her into the nearest ally and fucking her against a wall. He'd rather make love to her properly, but at this point, he'd take what he could get.

"Fuck, Emma," he cried out in a loud grunt as he imagined what she would taste like.

A small gasp alerted him that he wasn't alone and his eyes quickly shot open. He prayed it wasn't Ruby coming to perv on him because she was feeling 'vulnerable' or Granny coming to collect the laundry; that would be awkward, but when he saw who was in his doorway, he realized that this was much worse.

"Emma-"

Crap, why did he always forget to close the damn door?

"I'm so-" He flung the curtain fully closed, not that it did much, the damn thing was see-through. He turned and rested his head against the wall, cursing to himself in shame. This was very, very bad. Not only had she caught him wanking like a teenager but he'd called out her name.

How long had she been standing there?

And he needed to start locking the damn door.

He racked his brain, wondering how he'd explain this to her when a cold breeze hit his body.

What the-

August spun around only to come nose to nose with Emma.

"Emma, what-" She pressed her fingers to his lips, silencing him. He glanced down and tried not to moan as he realized she was naked. Fuck, his fantasies had nothing on the real thing.

He'd died, hadn't he? He'd died and he was being tortured in some sort of Hell meant to torment him, because there was no way this was real. She gave him a small smirk before falling to her knees.

"Jesus, Emma," he groaned as she wrapped her plump lips around his throbbing member. He moved his fingers into her hair as she bobbed over him and fought the urge to buck his hips into her mouth. She cupped his balls and gave them a squeeze before released him with a 'pop'.

He whined, already missing her mouth. She gave him a small head shake before trailing her tongue on the underside of his shaft. She then began sucking on his balls and he moaned, vowing to marry this woman someday. Good God, where had she leaned to use her mouth like this?

August decided he didn't care. He also decided he wanted to come inside of her and not on the shower floor. He pulled her to her feet before crushing his lips to hers. She moaned into his mouth and he found it incredibly sexy that he could taste himself on her tongue.

He hoisted her up and she wrapped her legs around him. She ground her hot mound against his erection and he licked his fingers before bringing them between them to get her ready for him. She writhed against him, crying his name as he pumped his fingers in and out of her. He gathered her fluids and used them to stroke her bundle of nerves.

"August, please," she hissed as she clawed at his shoulders.

He didn't need to be asked twice. He lined himself up with her opened and was about to finally enter her when he realized that he didn't have a condom.

"Fuck, I don't have-"

"I'm on the pill."

"But-"

"I trust you," she insisted before kissing him quickly. "Just fuck me already."

"Unf," he replied before nipping at her lower lip. He drew her against him once more before slowly entering her. He groaned, allowing her tight, wet warmth to completely surround him before pulling out. He repeated the motions until he found his pacing. He moved his lips to her neck, sucking and kissing as he marked her pale skin. He reached between their bodies and rubbed her over where they were joined, wanting to send her over the edge. He wouldn't last much longer and he believed in ladies coming first.

She whimpered and called out his name while digging her nails into his back as she came. He followed a moment later and held her against him as he caught his breath.

"Emma-"

"I came to apologize, but maybe you should take me to bed so you can let me show you how sorry I am."

He smirked and kissed her, finding this to be the best apology he'd ever received.


End file.
